specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:CC-5052
CC-5052 era um clone comandante marechal que serviu tanto a República Galáctica e o Império Galáctico que se seguiram. Um clone de Jango Fett, CC-5052 foi criado em Kamino, onde foi treinado como um Comando de Reconhecimento Avançado por Alpha-17. Alpha-17 também deu a CC-5052 o nome "Bly", que o próprio comandante clone adotou. Atribuído ao 327º Corpo Estelar, Bly trabalhou com a General Jedi Aayla Secura em todo a Guerra Clônica. Servindo em campanhas sobre os planetas, como Quell, Maridun, Alzoc III, Florrum e Novo Holstice, Bly trabalhou com Secura pessoalmente para extrair um valioso Pacote de Instrumento Científico de Honoghr. Durante a missão, Bly encontrou o renegado Jedi Quinlan Vos, a quem ele desconfiava profundamente. Pouco depois da missão Honoghr, Bly e Secura serviram ao lado de Vos no Cerco de Saleucami. Antes que pudesse completar sua missão em Saleucami, Secura, Bly, e o 327º foram redirecionados para Felucia, para salvar a cativa Jedi Barriss Offee e seu aprendiz Zonder. Com essa missão um sucesso, Bly e seus soldados caçaram Shu Mai, que era membra do corpo diretivo da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Eles acabaram descobrindo que era demasiado tarde para capturar Mai, e que suas forças tinham desencadeado uma toxina mortal para o abastecimento de água do planeta. Bly partiu com Secura para parar a toxina antes que se espalhe, mas no caminho, ele recebeu o comando para executar a Ordem 66, o que significava que todos os Jedi foram declarados inimigos da República. Depois de disparar contra Secura, os homens Bly foram incapazes de localizar Zonder ou os outros dois Jedi Padawans envolvidas na campanha de Felucia, Ekria e Drake Lo'gaan. Vários meses depois, foi dada a oportunidade a Bly de finalmente eliminar Ekria e Lo'gaan por Darth Vader. Em Tepasi , Bly atira em ambos os Jedi fugitivos, e embora ele acreditarem que eles morreram, eles tinham de fato sobrevivido. Biografia thumb|Bly preparando-se para executar a ordem 66. Ordem 66 Bly, como todos os outros Comandantes clone, recebeu a ordem de exterminar os seus Generais Jedi. Ele avisou as tropas, e enquanto a General Jedi Aayla Secura estava fazendo o reconhecimento do terreno, ela foi fuzilada pelos seus soldados, sem nem mesmo poder fazer algo. Bly e os outros clones, para ter certeza de sua morte, continuaram atirando em Aayla enquanto a mesma estava morta no chão. Aparições *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte I)'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 65: Show of Force, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' / quadrinhos *''Evasive Action: End Game'' Fontes *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * * * * Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Comandantes Clone troopers Categoria:Machos Categoria:Oficiais Stormtroopers do Império Galáctico